


without you

by exrui



Series: civil war dump [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton Critical, Consequences, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanoff critical, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Redemption, fuck team cap going strong 2020, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: the rogues face the aftermath of their decisions after a news broadcast shows the whole world what really happened during the years of tony being on the team.;sequel to "moving on"
Relationships: Implied Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, onesided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: civil war dump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620919
Comments: 21
Kudos: 434





	1. when things get out

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i don't think stony fits here lowkey  
it can just be seen as steve just wants tony to be friends but is kinda obsessed- jk jk
> 
> it's still very much onsided tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> news gets out of what the rogues have done during the past few years during their 'avengering'. they're all shocked when finding out what happened in siberia and wanda's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i don't think stony fits here lowkey  
it can just be seen as steve just wants tony to be friends but is kinda obsessed- jk jk
> 
> it's still very much onsided tho

He heard their voices. Clint asking the others what was wrong, how they didn't know how to respond. They were loud, Wanda starting to talk how 'Stark must've did this'. Clint agreeing. Sam's silence, but Natasha hissing at them to be quiet. He couldn't pay attention to them, hearing their assumptions about Tony made him cry harder.

There was a sudden silence which made him finally remove his hands from his face and look around, only to come face to face with Natasha.

Before he could ask, she was already answering. "I told them to leave so i could talk to you" She didn't go on, but it was clear she wanted to know what went down.

He got up from the floor, Natasha still closer by his side. "I don't want to talk about it - at least not now. I-I can tell you later, but right now, i need to lay down." He shook his head as he carefully removed her hands from his own, there was a flash of concern on her face before she hummed. Then she left him alone.

After making it to his room, he thought over everything that went down with Tony. _'He's gone, he's really leaving.' _He wishes he could do everything differently but that'll never happen.

Tony thinks the team didn't care about him, they've pushed him away. Under that mask that he always wears is a sensitive and _good _man, and Steve broke him.

Steve had trouble trying to sleep. All he could think about was the brunet and about some of the good moments they've had together, and how he'll never get that back because he ruined it all.

**ー**

When he woke up, he could feel tear stains on his face. Going into the bathroom, he couldn't bare looking at himself, his eyes were puffy and red from crying. He still could only think about what happened, it was fresh on his mind.

When he went to the common area, he saw the rest of the team staring at the television.

"What's going on?" He walked up to stand besides Natasha and Sam, who were standing further away from everyone else. 

"Just look." Sam told him, not even once taking his eyes off the TV.

After giving Sam a confused glance, he finally turned towards the big screen.

_'Tony Stark has resigned from his position as an active member and consultant on the Avengers. His decision was driven by uncomfortability while living with the team of Superheroes since 2015.' _The woman on the news chirped, her voiced sounding a bit cherry for the devastating news she was reporting. 

He could heard Clint scoff and Wanda hiss, but he ignored them in favor of his own jumbled thoughts while trying to actively listen to what was being said.

_'The so called 'leader' of the Avengers, Captain Steven Rogers held no repercussions for what he and the other_ heroes _have done.' _Her co-host spoke, the distaste in his voice incredibly obvious.

"Stark got the news to side with him too." Wanda glared harder at the screen. "Just like Stark to run from his problems." Clint added. Natasha gave him a side-eyed glance but said nothing. Sam, however looked directly at him. "What is he talking about?" He whispered.

Steve gulped, he shook his head, not wanting to use his voice. Sam raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing else.

_Multiple videos showed on the news broadcast, but they started with one that had Wanda in it. It was the videos that Hill showed him, he distinctly remembers seeing the Maximoff siblings joining protests and watching Wanda use her magic for torturing people as she willingly worked with HYDRA. Along with film evidence of her messing with Tony Stark's mind that lead for him to create Ultron._

He could see how Sam started to back up further from the group, how Natasha had her fists balled up tightly as her eyebrows furrowed, how Clint's angry facaded slowly broke down as he stared at the TV in disbelief, but still stood close to Wanda. 

She was shaking, her hands were oozing red as she started to cry. Clint hesitantly pulled her into her arms, cradling her face in his chest as he sneered at the videos playing of her. "Of course he would do this! He's trying to make them hate me more than they already do." Clint shushed her, trying to calm her down. But he was focused on the videos on screen, still in disbelief about the girl he knew and the one she 'used' to be.

Sam shook his head, mumbling under his breath as he frowned in her direction. 

_Next, there was footage of the chase in Budapest and how King T'Challa was going after Bucky, how Sam was following them as they all created even more damage._

_Then there was Germany. How the two split teams fought against each other, how Tony wasn't willing to fight them, but they ended up tearing each other down. Scott using his suit how he wasn't supposed to, the damage which caused Lang to give up being Ant-Man and go on house arrest. Spider-Man went after Sam and Bucky, holding them off for awhile. Wanda sending vehicles and crushing Tony. Natasha and Cliny fighting against each other. Natasha using her widow bites on T'Challa, betraying Tony and helping them get away with Bucky. How Rhodes got paralyzed by Vision's ray._

It was a lot to take in. Sam winced as he saw how Rhodes came falling to the ground. 

Natasha was trying to keep her emotions in check, but she still regrets betraying Tony. Like she regrets helping Steve over who she originally sided with - _who she agrees with._

Clint, who released Wanda from the comforting hold and was now leaning against a nearby wall, looking guilty.

Wanda still had tears, but they weren't heavy. She continued to glare at the television, but her lips were twisted in a deep frown. Almost looking regretful, but her eyes tell a different story.

Steve could only stare, he didn't want to cry, but there were little tears running from his eyes. He regretted it. He regrets all of it.

_'But that's not the worst part is it, Richard?' The woman looked at said man, a frown etched on her face. 'It definitely isn't, Mary. The next video is worse than the others. It's from a HYDRA bunker in Siberia. I'd advise that you all watch with discretion.' The man had a flash of pity, but it was cut off an a new display of footage was shown._

Steve's eyes widened as they showed the footage, starting from when Zemo came in, to Tony's parents being murderd by Bucky, and Steve wrongfully keeping it from him. How Tony started to attack them out of anger and ended up in 2v1 fight with two supersoldiers. How he ended up with a shield to the chest, fear undeniably evident in his eyes. And how Steve left with Bucky under his arm to T'Challa as Tony was left in the cold with a broken suit and arc reactor until Vision came for him.

He couldn't breathe, he didn't know why. He wasn't the one who had a shield slammed into what keeps him _alive. _He wasn't the one who was beaten black and blue by someone he called a 'friend'. He wasn't the one who had to deal with being uncomfortable in his own home because of the outcomes of the media-dubbed 'Civil War'.

Regret flowed over him like a tidal wave. He was trying to protect Bucky, the only person from his past, his bestfriend. But ended up hurting the man he loved more than as a friend. Driving him away for good.

Bucky told him that he still killed those people, that he still did everything he did while HYDRA brainwashed him. Even if he's a victim, he still was the one who did those things.

He always refused to believe it. That Bucky was innocent, not wanting his friend to feel that way. But Bucky never listened, well neither did he. Now he's seeing the aftermath.

"I thought Stark was going to you to make amends, i sent him to you thinking he was going to apologize." Sam spoke up, his eyes closed, not wanting to look at them. "But you still fought him."

"I didn't want him to hurt Bucky." It came out before he could stop himself. Sam looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious? That's what you're worried about? You and Bucky fought him and could've _killed _him. You can at least feel as bad as Bucky does." 

"_I do! _I feel terrible. I wish i never hurt him, i wish i never did...just any of this! I didn't mean for it to be this way. Tony never should've gotten hurt." 

"Well he did." Clint said, still leaning against the wall. His voice was snarky, turning his anger towards Steve. He should've been hurt, but he knows he deserves it.

"What are you saying?" Wanda turned to look him, her eyes accusing.

The archer shrugged, not looking her in the eyes. Confusion briefly flashed her face before it was back to suspicion. "I'm not trying to say anything. But, Stark didn't deserve what happened to him, that's all. He didn't deserve any of this." Clint was looking back at him now, his eyes sharp as they glared at him.

"What? Are you on his side now?" Wanda's eyes glowed red and Clint faltered a bit before he crossed is arms and pushed off the wall.

"Hell no. I still don't like the guy all that much. But no one deserves that, not even him." She stilled glared at him, but she didn't say anything else.

"Hey," Steve interrupted, his Captain America voice seeping through. "We can still be a team, don't beat yourselves up. This is my fault, and i don't want it to affect our dynamics. We just have to do it without Tony for now. Maybe he'll come back."

There were looks of doubt all around, not from one little witch, though. She just looked hesitant, her eyes casted down, twirling with her magic as she tried to keep to herself. Sam looked visibly shooken up by her actions, continuing to keep his spot further across the room. Clint refused to look at anyone, retreating back to the wall, and looking at his folded arms with a pair of furrowed eyebrows and a deep frown. 

Natasha on the other hand, just looked at him. Her green eyes boring into his. He could see guilt, and sadness, and _anger. _She was angry with him. About Tony's parents. About Siberia. But she was angry with herself for not being there for Tony.

He was too. But for now, he didn't want to focus on them. All could focus on was how badly he fucked up and how he'll never get the chance to see Tony again. 

His vision became blurry with tears once again how he'll never get the chance to be with Tony. His stupid self-righteousness got in the way of everything. Tony didn't want to come back.

Tony didn't want to come back to _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!
> 
> i deadass just realized i put the peter's parents' names as the newscasters-
> 
> i guess that's why i thought mary fit good with richard lmaoo


	2. you're bound to show up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve ends up convincing the rogues to go on a mission in a small town, it goes bad once they've come face to face with a hydra agent.

Things have been tense over the last couple of weeks. 

On the news, there has been many people supporting Tony and denouncing Captain America. Signs and ralleys wanting the 'Rogues' in jail for what they've all done in the past and present. However, there were some who congratulated him on what he did to Tony, something that he couldn't fathom why.

They've been served with a five-week noticed to evacuate from the compound by Pepper. She delivered it all with a smile, but there was still pain and anger present in her eyes because she has a hurt Tony Stark and has to be in the same room as the culprits.

_"You have five weeks to find somewhere else to reside. Get off your asses and get a job because Tony isn't here to take care of you anymore. Work for yourselves like the _adults_ you are." _Her voice still rang in his head.

Pepper also told them that they were no longer allowed to go on missions without being assigned by Fury or the council, as it breaches a part of their agreement. None of them wanted to agree, but they did just to save face.

Sam has kept his distance from the rest of them, mainly Wanda. Only talking to Steve when it was necessary.

Clint's barley been around Wanda since he's seen the footage of her using her magic inappropriately.

Natasha's eyes lingered on him, not judging, but cold and guilt-ridden. She still hung around him, but kept her distance from the others more than usual.

Steve's kept to himself, as well. Deciding to stay in his room for more time than he did before, just to think about Tony and everything he's done to mess up. 

When he sleeps, sometimes he dreams of a universe where everything was okay, that he and Tony were happily together. No Ultron, no 'Civil War', none of that. Just them. Together.

Other times, he has nightmares where he sees himself killing Tony. The fear in his eyes gone, replaced with blankness as his life was terribly taken away from him. He hears Tony's sweet voice telling him that he _loves him. _But he also hears the man's voice full of anger and sorrow, saying he never wants to see him again.

He'd lie awake at night, thinking of different scenarios of how these last few years could've turned out different if he never misjudged Tony and gave him a fair chance. Instead of saying all of those things that led to the downfall of their relationship.

Soon, Steve discovered that there was a violent raid going on in a small town east of New York. He talked to the others about going their, seeing what was going on, maybe even stopping it. They were hesitant, but they agreed. So they put on their old suits and headed out.

Once they've gotten there, Sam circled the perimeter to see what he could find.

"There's some dudes in the back, they've got guns and they're planning on busting into some shelter." Sam reported over the comms. Steve nodded to himself. He was about to give out another order but Clint spoke up from where he was perched on top of a building. "On it." He shot one of his explosive arrows to distract the guys from going to the entrance.

But they didn't see the man sneaking up behind Clint and knocking him down.

"Clint!" Natasha yelled, getting Steve, Sam, and Wanda's attention. "What's going on?" The witch asked.

"He got knocked down." Natasha explained. "I didn't see the guy."

"Sam, go to him!" Steve ordered, but as Sam was headed towards the situation, he was shot down with multiple bullets to his wings. "Shit! I'm going down, Cap!"

"Hang on, Sam!" Steve was about to run but he was cut off by Wanda yelling. "Wanda? You okay?"

"The guy." Her voice was shaky. "The guy who hurt Clint is down here."

There was static from Sam's side, which made Steve worry. 

"Wanda. Why are you with these people, eh?"

The man walked closer to them, an ugly smirked on his face. "Who are you?" Steve demanded.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who i am is none of your concern, Captain." He tsked, his German accent thick.

"Why don't you come back to your real family, hm?" The man taunted.

Wanda's eyes were glowing red, her lips were snarled. "I am not one of you!" She screamed, her magic bounced off the building walls, hitting everyone with a wave of magic.

"Steve." Sam finally spoke up, his comms are back online. "I managed to get Barton. What's going on?"

"I..i don't know." Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he regained his step.

"Wanda, calm down." Natasha softly said, slowly inching closer.

"No!" She sneered. "This is all Stark's fault. I am not HYDRA! He's messing everything up! I finally found a family and he's ruining it for me!" There were tears running down her face, but red swarmed around her, like it was protecting her from everyone around her.

"What a naive little girl." The man dressed in black spoke again. "Don't forget where you came from. Lord knows no one else will." 

As Sam and Clint got closer, Wanda screamed, the buildings shook as she fell to the ground in anger. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" 

"Steve!" Sam's panicked voice made him look at them. Both of them and Natasha started to back away from the screaming witch.

Suddenly there was the familiar sound of a repulsor beam, and the man was blasted away, knocked out as he hit the ground hard.

Steve turned to see Tony standing in full Iron Man armor, though it looked different since the last time he saw it. It was sleeker and less bulky.

"Tony-" there was a relieved smile on his face, he was happy to see Tony again. But the gauntlet was aimed towards him now. "Back away, Rogers. Unless you want to be blown away like him." 

Hurt crossed Steve's face, but he listened and stayed where was even though he wanted to get closer.

"Now," Tony addresses all of them. "You had one job, and it was not to do this. Any of this. Pepper told you not to go on any missions. And what do you do? Exactly the opposite." Tony fumed, he didn't lift up his faceplate. Most likely not ready to face them all again.

"Come with me and you probably won't face any more charges."

"Any more?" Clint questioned, confusion evident in his voice. 

Tony scoffed. "You think i'd just drop everything you guys have done to me? The world in general? No. Even Thor's getting charged and he's off world. I'm not gonna' have your backs anymore. None of you deserve it. I've dealt with all of your shit for the last time and I'm-"

"Stark!" Wanda hissed. "Why are you here?"

"To turn you guys in for your fuck ups. Plain and simple." Tony snarked.

"No! I don't want to go back to your prison!" Her magic flowed towards Tony, but he was quicker.

"Strange. Witch's throwing a fit." Tony was talking to himself, the others looked confused before orange started to glow around them.

"Way ahead of you, Stark." Stephen Strange came out from a portal as crimson bands wrapped around Wanda, trapping her hands as she was held to the ground. "What the hell is this? Who the hell are you?"

"Doctor Strange. You're in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Nothing new. You should know how to get out of them." The sorcerer came to stand besides Tony. Wanda continued to struggle, her magic spluttered as she tried to get out.

"Vision. You still okay with what we talked about?" Tony spoke again, but there was no response.

The android fazed in front of them and stood behind Wanda, who up at him with shock and relief. "Viz?"

"I'm sorry for this Wanda. But i need to do this, at least until to you learn what's right from wrong." She continued to look at him, but gaze was becoming more and more confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

Vision said nothing else. There was a bright glow from the mind stone, it directed to Wanda and yellow glowed around her. "No!" She screamed. Vision was taking away her powers. She felt herself get weak as her powers were gone. Stephen removed the bands as she cried.

"Tony! You can't make Vision take away her powers!" Steve shouter, looking at Tony incredulously.

He could hear Tony snort. "Wow. Blaming me again? Here, i thought you loved me. What a funny way of showing it." Tony deadpanned. Steve gaped at him, immediately regretting his words. "Tony, _please. _I do love you and i-"

"Save it, Rogers. I don't care." Tony said darkly. It broke Steve's heart more. Tony didn't even want to bother with him. "Vision requested and i made sure he actually wanted to go through with it. But that's not important." Tony raised the gauntlet again. "Come with us now, or I'll send over people who won't be so lenient."

Steve wanted to stand his ground, but he turned once he heard footsteps moving forward. "Sam?"

"I can't do this anymore, Steve. I judged this man just because i knew you. I don't need anymore trouble, especially after the Accordd mess." Sam shook his head and tried to move past the taller man but was stopped. "You can't go, Sam. Don't."

"Look around, Steve!" Sam yelled, it made Steve flinch. "Look at how scared these people are. They're scared of us." At his words, Steve finally looked around as saw multiple civilians shaking as they huddled together. "I don't want people to fear me. I only did this shit to help people and i'm getting no where. I'm done, man."

Sam shrugged him off and went to stand by Tony. "Look, i'm sorry. I didn't think it was going to go down like this. I shouldn't have followed him blindly without knowing you first."

Tony finally let down his faceplate, there was shock on his face. "You're really giving up?" Sam nodded. "I don't want any more charges. I don't want to see anyone else hurt."

The armored man hummed, quietly giving his approval. "You don't have that many charges, Wilson. Plus, i think you've done good for a rookie." Tony whispered, but Sam raised his eyebrows and tried to ask what that meant but was cut off by the man speaking up. "Alright, that's one down. Anyone else wanna' take the easy route?"

Steve looked at Tony's eyes, they were full of different emotions and he's surprised and kind of hurt he let Sam see him without his faceplate in this moment.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to take Tony into his arms once he saw those brown orbs full of hurt and pain. 

While he was thinking, Clint raised his hands. "I'll go. If i can see my family again then i'll give it up."

Wanda stared at him, but the archer never looked back. He nodded at Tony, who gave him a nod back.

Natasha went up, her eyes downcast as she rushed to stand besides Clint. She whispered an apology to Tony, who only stared down at her for a moment before giving a short nod.

Feeling awfully more guilty than he did before, he opted the best decision was to give up now. He didn't want anything else to happen, nor did he want Tony to use force. So, he slowly walked forward.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I really am. I-I didn't want any of this to happen, and i'm sorry for everything. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Tony just looked at him. His lips were pursed together, as his eyes were bored into his. 

"It is what it is, Steve." That was the last thing he said to him, before he directed his attention back to Stephen.

"Strange. Take Maximoff and see if you and Xavier can work on her powers. Maybe knock some sense into her while your at it." The doctor chuckled and Steve could see the fond exchange between the two of them. His heart clenched as he thought about it.

After Stephen left through one of his orange portals, he turned to Vision. "Hey, can you come with me while i take them to Everett?" The android nodded, "Very well."

They were loaded onto a new jet, they all sat down in the back while Vison and Tony stayed at the front.

Steve looked around his 'team'. Sam was looking away, Clint was staring down at his hands, Natasha was blankly staring at one of the walls of the jet.

He sighed as he subconsciously looked at Tony, who was still clad in his armor. Those thoughts about how this could've turned out differently were floating around in his mind once again.

They were going to the council, where they'll have a trial and be put up for punishment for their crimes, some more or less than others. 

No doubt his would be the worst.

God, he couldn't help but wish one of those scenarios would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!
> 
> kind of an open ending, you could say
> 
> i'm leaving it up to y'all to imagine how the rest would go ((':
> 
> but hopefully y'all enjoyed !!
> 
> (psst...also: tony is the best private eye, he sees what the other avengers can't, and an example of that is their bullshit)

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> i'm honestly not that satisfied with this story, but it's okay to me rn so i shall leave it how it is


End file.
